Many users have become dependent on electronic apparatuses to manage various aspects of their lives. For example, many users keep track of many of their appointments, meetings and other events in a calendar program on their electronic apparatus. In addition, many users utilize electronic apparatuses for communication and messaging. Such electronic apparatuses may, for example, display notifications.